I am your darkest desire
by kathpetrova
Summary: Katherine wants Elena and what Katherine wants she gets.


Chapter one

Note: I do not own these characters

Not too sure if I'm gonna continue this story or not.. Hope you kelena fans enjoy ;) if you like this story please leave a review

It was friday night and Elena had went to the grill with Bonnie and Caroline to hang out for a while. She hasn't spent very much time with them since Katherine had arrived in Mystic Falls. She had been sticking to Stefan like glue in fear that Katherine might steal him from her.

Two hours later...

After hanging out with Bonnie and Caroline for a couple hours she decided to walk home. As she began walking she had the feeling somebody was watching her so she started to walk faster. As she picked up her pace she heard a whooshing noise and figured it was probably just Damon trying play some trick on her so she stopped walking and shouted;

"Damon this isn't funny!"

Just then she felt somebody grab her and push her into a nearby alleyway.

"Sorry sweetie but its not Damon" said a feminine voice that sounded a lot like her own voice.

"Katherine? What do you want?" Elena asked her voice thick with fear.

" I want you"  
Katherine said playfully and chuckled.

That answer scared Elena even more. "What could she possibly want me for?"Elena asked herself

"W-why would you want me?"  
Elena asked timidly

" Because I just do" Katherine replied

With that said she slammed Elena against the brick wall of the alleyway and pinned her hands above her head.  
Elena began struggling to get out of Katherine's steel grip.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!" Elena shouted.

" Theres no use struggling Elena I'm too strong you won't get out of my grip just relax , you're about to feel pleasure like never before" Katherine said huskily.

Katherine began kissing from Elena's jawline Down her neck, as she did that she could smell Elena getting aroused.

"Katherine stop please I don't want this" Elena protested.

" Elena sweetie I can smell your wetness so I know you want this your problem is you just don't wanna admit it , but I already know this is your darkest desire" she said playfully, then she kissed Elena.

Without thinking Elena began kissing Katherine back , then she snapped back to reality and realized what she was doing and stopped kissing back.

"What the fuck is wrong with me its Katherine and shes a girl I don't like girls" Elena thought to herself suddenly feeling confused.

"Oh Elena let loose stop thinking so much you were just kissing me plus your body wants this so just give into your desire, but even if you don't I'm still going to do this" Katherine said

"But this is wrong and I love stefan so please don't Katherine " Elena whimpered

" I don't care If you love Stefan , Elena I always get what I want no matter what and right now what I want is you, so that's what I'm going to get" Katherine said harshly

It was then that Elena realized she was doomed, she was no match for Katherine she was only human. She was kind of horny and since she was doomed she gave in and pressed her lips to Katherine's.

Katherine pulled away from the kiss for a second and said

"That's more like it Elena"

Then Katherine unbuttoned And unzipped Elena's pants and began fingering her.

"Ohh Katherine" Elena moaned

Katherine smirked then said

"You like do you , well prepare to have the orgasm of your life little girl"

With that said she sped up her motions between Elena's legs and within seconds the teen screamed out Katherine's name as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Once Elena came down from her orgasmic high she opened her eyes and Katherine was gone.

"Okay that did just happen right? Maybe I had too many drinks and just hallucinated that" Elena thought to herself , she looked down and nope it wasn't a hallucination her pants were still around her ankles.

" Oh god I just cheated on Stefan" Elena said aloud to herself then did her pants back up and began continued walking home.  
Once Elena arrived at home she ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower. She stayed in the shower for half an hour scrubbing thoroughly making sure every trace of what had just happened. Elena knew she should tell Stefan and Damon what happened but for some reason she didn't want Katherine to get hurt, she knew very well the Salvatore's would kill their former lover if they knew what just happened half and hour ago. Another reason Elena didn't want to tell them was because she knew a part of her wanted what Katherine was doing to her, and she didn't want them to know. Elena changed into a tank top and shorts and lay down in her bed, she then looked over at her phone and seen somebody had texted her, Elena looked at the text and it read "Hey sorry disappeared but I had some business to take care of but I wanna do that again sometime and I'm pretty sure you do too even if you wont admit it see ya soon love Katherine"

At first Elena wasn't going to reply but then she had the urge to text Katherine back because she did indeed want to that again. "Ok we can do this again for sure see ya"

Katherine's pov

Katherine was a little shocked that Elena had actually texted her back ,but once she read what the text said she smirked.  
"I knew sweet little Elena wasn't as innocent as she pretends to be" she thought to herself, then she closed her phone and headed off to the bar to feed on some people.


End file.
